


четырехлистный клевер

by umihashi



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umihashi/pseuds/umihashi
Summary: Уильям клянётся, что больше не подведёт ни Юлиуса, ни королевство, ни себя, ни кого-либо ещё. Потому что теперь он знает, что делать. Потому что теперь у него есть Патри, и он сделает всё правильно.
Relationships: Patolli | Patri/William Vangeance
Kudos: 10





	четырехлистный клевер

Когда Уильям впервые видит Патри, то не может поверить своим глазам. То ли от того, что никогда и не надеялся на такую возможность, то ли от того, насколько Патри соответствует воображаемым Уильямом образам. Патри смотрит в ответ, наверное, с таким же неверием, которое отражается на лице самого Уильяма. В глазах плещется тёплый свет, уголки губ невольно подрагивают в нерешительности; Уильям решает, что Патри пытается сдерживать улыбку, неуместную в сложившейся ситуации. Но, кажется, он и сам еле сдерживается. От накатывающего волнами облегчения подкашиваются ноги, а на руках немеют кончики пальцев. Они не просто выжили, но и теперь стоят лицом к лицу. Осязаемые. Настоящие. Живые.

Уильяма бьёт лёгкая дрожь — так хочется протянуть руку, коснуться, ощутить биение чужого пульса под собственными пальцами. Он читает в глазах напротив то же нерешительное рвение и медлит. Частичка его до сих пор в сомнениях, что это какой-то дурной сон, слишком сладкий, чтобы быть реальностью. Что если он протянет руку, ощутит лишь холодную пустоту, а образ Патри рассыпется, развеется, словно прах существа, которое не должно существовать в этом мире. Но Патри делает шаг вперёд. Уильям упускает из виду, когда же тот успел набраться недостающей щепотки решительности, а в следующий момент уже сам ловит запутавшегося в ногах Патри. Не привык ещё к новому телу, мелькает на долю секунды простая мысль, но этого хватает для неприятного укола под рёбрами.

Вопреки всем опасениям Патри не рассыпается. Уильям сжимает его за плечи, чтобы удержать обоих от падения. Патри съеживается в размерах от неожиданности, но быстро расслабляется. Его дыхание такое же тёплое, как и глаза, щекочет Уильяму щеку и ещё что-то в груди. Возможность касаться Патри, держать в своих руках, заполняет пустоту, которая гложет Уильяма с того самого момента, как он стал единолично владеть своим телом, своим сознанием. Без Патри пусто. Уильям гонит прочь мысли о том, как быстро его бы сожрала эта пустота, не сыграй им на руку гнев Радеса. Патри здесь. Не отстраняется, позволяет Уильяму оттянуть момент, когда придётся открыть рот и что-то сказать. Потому что им о многом надо поговорить. Уильям чувствует, что должен сказать что-то первым.

— Никогда не думал, что наступит день, когда я смогу коснуться тебя, — наконец выдавливает из себя Уильям. Он надеется, что не звучит жалко, роняя столь далекую от реальности фразу. Он сам ещё не до конца осознает, что испытывает на самом деле. Существование Патри в его жизни обескураживает. 

— Уильям… — Патри даже не старается. Уильям не даёт ему продолжить.

— Самый близкий из моих друзей, — Уильям скользит взглядом по почерневшей склере, борется с желанием прикоснуться к бледной щеке, — разделивший со мной все грехи. 

То, что он хочет сказать не должно стать достоянием лишних ушей. Поэтому он не колеблется, отстраняясь от Патри. И есть тот, с кем он должен объясниться вперёд.

Патри ещё с мгновение смотрит выжидающе. А потом всё понимает. Они каким-то образом оба получают второй шанс, и думать сейчас об их воссоединении не имеют права. Не будет никакого смысла в этом разговоре, если не будет будущего.

— Прямо сейчас мы должны извиниться перед этими людьми, — он говорит за двоих, как за себя. Потому что они одно целое, и Уильям ещё не готов принять тот факт, что уже нет. — Даже если они никогда не смогут простить нас.

Уильям смотрит на Ями, который всё это время безмолвно сверлил его спину, не впечатленный трогательным воссоединением. В этот день Ями лишился почвы под ногами. Вся страна лишилась, пусть ещё этого не осознавала. Уильям взорвал её под их ногами, сделав выбор. Он оглядывается на Патри и думает, что сделал бы этот выбор снова, как бы сильно не ревело его сердце. 

Ями без слов разворачивается, и Уильям следует за ним, напоследок касаясь самых кончиков заостренных ушей Патри. Пожалуй, теперь он сможет принять своё наказание без лишних сожалений.

***

Вместо наказания обнаруживается пустая могила, а в лучах рассветного солнца — новая жизнь. Уильям плачет. Горько и облегченно, словно вновь явился на свет, только теперь он чуть больше знает об этом мире и людях, за которых стоит сражаться.

Уильям плачет, когда его король, его ослепительное солнце, осветившее некогда дорогу, что вывела из тьмы, смотрит с таким пониманием, будто сам прожил в его шкуре все эти годы. Уильям всматривается в лучащееся озорством детское лицо и не видит и капли осуждения. Или обиды. Или злости.

Уильяма разрывает от неправильности происходящего, он чуть не отобрал у людей их веру, их надежды, их свет. Уильям плачет, потому что сделал бы это снова, если бы магия времени Юлиуса обернула всё вспять. Печать предательства, самый страшный грех, не сможет с ним разделить даже Патри. Но Юлиус смотрит так, как только он умеет смотреть, и в его взгляде отчетливо читается, что Уильяму в последнюю очередь нужно захлёбываться в горечи прошлого. 

И Уильяму становится стыдно. Лицо опаляет жар, когда он рваными движениями стирает солёные слёзы влажными холодными ладонями. Мысли проносятся одна за другой. Как он может предаваться меланхолии и буксовать в такой важный момент; Юлиус дал ему шанс, который никто бы другой ему не предоставил; он пройдёт через это не один; держал бы Патри его за руку, если бы сейчас был рядом?.. 

Он клянётся, что больше не подведёт ни Юлиуса, ни королевство, ни себя, ни кого-либо ещё. Потому что теперь он знает, что делать. Потому что теперь у него есть Патри, и он сделает всё правильно.

***

Суматоха следующих дней сводит с ума и одновременно отрезвляет. Уильям не видит Патри, и это заставляет вспоминать о жизни до него. Тусклой, с редкими вкраплениями солнечных зайчиков, вихрем врывающихся в монотонные будни во время редких встреч с Юлиусом. Уильям так трудился, чтобы на него прекратили смотреть с презрением, будто он просто ошибка несовершенной системы. А потом появился Патри, и Уильям разделил с ним самые счастливые дни со дня своего рождения. Иногда он думает, что эта колючая тёмная сущность, не смотря на всевозможные предрассудки о тёмных сущностях, принесла ему удачу. Иногда, глядя на четырехлистный клевер на чужом гримуаре, он в это действительно верит.

И когда Уильям наконец вновь встречает Патри, отпадает надобность в «иногда». Уильям верит, что Патри — его удача. Он смотрит на нерешительно переминающегося с ноги на ногу Патри и его озаряет самая очевидная вещь на свете: их вела судьба. Всегда. Судьба, рок, фатум — как оно там называется? Безрассудная отчаянная глупость? Патри не просто так оказался заперт в теле Уильяма. Уильям, в свою очередь, не просто так позволил Патри вести. Уильям сделал ставку в этой рисковой игре, подсознательно зная, что на его стороне удача. Кто-то скажет — самообман. Пускай. 

— Я выбрал тебя, — Уильям захлопывает за спиной Патри тяжелые двери залитого лучами полуденного солнца кабинета. Они стоят спина к спине. — И сделал бы это снова. Столько раз, сколько потребуется. Снова и снова. Я буду на твоей стороне. 

Он говорит эти слова, потому что хочет показать Патри, что тот тоже сделал правильный выбор. Показать, что люди не только сгусток алчности и грубой похоти. Показать, что для него это важно также, как и для Патри. Показать, насколько тот для него важен. Тогда, сейчас, завтра — всегда. 

Уильям оборачивается, когда слышит шелест чужих одежд, и теперь они смотрят друг на друга в упор. 

— Мне нравится звук твоего голоса, — признаётся Патри первым делом, — так бы и слушал днями напролёт. Но ты такой зануда. Мне казалось, сначала гостям предлагают чай и начинают разговор с кратких сводок об очевидных вещах?

Они смеются. Уильяму кажется, что он смеётся так впервые в жизни. Не просто весело и от всей души, этот смех рвётся из глубин, рождаемый в другом человеке и разделённый на двоих. Он уверен, Патри чувствует то же самое. Уильям зануда. Все об этом знают. А временами Уильям нетерпелив. Об этом уже знают только двое. Он, честно говоря, сам узнаёт об этом впервые. 

Но когда смех прекращается, Патри берёт его за руку. И становится таким серьёзным, что у Уильяма спирает дыхание. На мгновение он видит в глазах Патри отголоски мрачной решимости, которую тот так отчаянно лелеял в своём сердце. Завораживающий вид. 

Уильям понимает его без слов. Патри не надо произносить ничего вслух. Уильям даже не уверен, что хочет их слышать. Нет, он как раз уверен в том, что не хочет. Это ещё один грех, что останется между ними, скрытый от любых стен этого мира. Только между ними, между их сердцами. Есть вещи, которым не обязательно быть произнесенными вслух, чтобы достичь своей цели.

Остаток дня они проводят за действительно пустыми разговорами, времени на которые не было раньше. Времени, надобности. Уильям внимательно слушает о наблюдениях Патри, смеётся и подшучивает, когда тот с неохотой признаётся, что люди не такие уж никчёмные мерзавцы. И не теряет возможности касаться Патри.

Гладит мягкие кончики волос, задумчиво накручивая некоторые пряди на суетливые пальцы. Задевает заостренные уши, привлекшие внимание с самого первого взгляда. Уильям не поэт, но несколько стихотворений бы с радостью им посвятил. Может, даже поэму. 

— Эй, — тихий, почти заговорщический тон Патри вырывает его из раздумий в тот момент, когда Уильям скатывается в крайние непристойности. Во всяком случае, он не уверен, сильно ли отличается физиология эльфов от людей. — О чём думаешь? Ты будто не здесь. 

— Насколько чувствительны твои уши? — прямо и честно. Патри заливается краской, Уильяму даже кажется, он уже жалеет, что план по уничтожению рода людского не увенчался успехом. Но Патри довольно быстро возвращает спокойное выражение лица и смотрит. С вызовом.

— Хочешь проверить? 

Уильям не из тех людей, которых надо просить дважды. Он подаётся вперёд. Четырехлистный клевер может принимать любую форму. Для него это Патри.


End file.
